


Desire Is a Tricky Thing

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, French Fries, Gen, Light Masochism, Poetry, Salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short reflection on the apocalypse and French fries.<br/>Written for the spn poetry challenge prompt "crave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Is a Tricky Thing

You crave French fries for their salt:  
A biochemical echo of ancient times  
When agriculture first made salt necessary  
And its scarcity made it invaluable.  
Now it’s playing havoc with your insides  
As you overdose on deliciousness.

I crave French fries for their salt:  
That sweet burn that starts in my mouth and trickles down,  
Every grain like acid burning in my stomach,  
Each sweet, sharp stab more pure than any felt in hell.  
I drench them in ketchup, swallow them down,  
And glory in the pain that means I’m free.

We both know it’s killing us  
Slowly but surely.  
Who gives a shit?  
It’s the fucking apocalypse.  
I hate to break it to you baby, but  
Survival was never on the menu.


End file.
